pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrot Cake (Storybook)
About Carrot Cake is (technically) a recurring wild Pokémon who first appeared in Welcoming Pudding and Carrot Cake! when she was born along with her twin sister, Pudding. She lives in Elizabeth's house. She and her twin sister were conceived when Dragonet was raped by a male Dragonet and decided to keep the babies. They were born by Cesarean section so they wouldn't be infected with IIV while they were born. Personality and characteristics Carrot Cake is naturally curious and loves to play and explore. She is also quite happy-go-lucky and naiïve due to her young age. Dragonet understands she loves to explore and play, but tries her best to keep her curiosity from getting the best of her, such as when she and her sisters fell into a dumpster, and when she accidentally broke now-dead Ultra's computer. She has a tendency to wander away to explore somewhere, forcing her mom to go after her and get angry at her. She cries very loudly when she wants her mom, being described by Book as being as loud as a snowmobile. Like all Ninja Dragonets, Carrot Cake has been shown to be very gentle and friendly to others. She and Pudding are very close due to being twins. Appearance Normal Carrot Cake looks the same as Pudding: bright orange skin with a white face and green eyes. Her fins are white and orange, with three pinkish-orange spots each. Like her twin sister, she has a carrot-shaped jewel embedded in her forehead that glows in the dark. It is unknown why this is, but is probably genetic. Her jewel acts like a night light and keeps her sisters calm when sleeping in the dark since they will know where they are. Hybrid She has dark orange arms with a bright orange tongue and ears, the same as her sister. Relationships Finny Carrot Cake loves to play with Finny, both of them being babies. She doesn't care that they're half-sisters. They're just sisters. She also understands what it's like to grow up without a dad since both of their fathers are completely absent from their lives for differing reasons: Dragonet broke up with Finny's father, and Carrot Cake and Pudding's dad raped their mom and ran off. Dragonet Her and her mom are close, like Finny and Pudding. Her mom says that while she wishes she wasn't raped and that it was something terrible, she would never give her back and loves her like any other one of her offspring. Her mom tells her that choosing to keep her babies helped her heal from the trauma of being raped, and reminds her that something beautiful (two happy, healthy babies) can come from something terrible. Pudding Pudding and Carrot Cake like to do everything together and occasionally make it hard to tell them apart. They are very close with each other since they're identical twins. However, their mom can easily tell them apart, to their slight disappointment. Knife Carrot Cake is scared of Knife because he always calls her names and tries to stab her. Gallery Pudding and Carrot Cake.png|Carrot Cake (right) with her twin sister. Known moves * Close Combat * Double Slap * Power Gem * Water Gun * Ember Trivia * Her and Pudding can't control shadows, but the jewels in their foreheads emit a soft orange glow in the dark like a night light. * Like Finny, she can use both mucus and water. * She and Pudding are permanently 2 weeks old. * Carrot Cake is the younger one of the twins, being younger by 26 seconds. They were both born at 2:22 PM, but she was pulled out second. ** To be exact, Carrot Cake was born at 2:22:42, 26 seconds after Pudding, who was born at 2:22:16. Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokemon Category:Young Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Ninja Dragonets Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Female Characters Category:Female-only Pokémon Category:Characters who are twins